04640
}} is the 4,642nd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 3 April, 2007. Plot Part 1 Outside the Post Office, Hari tells Grayson that he went ahead with buying the racehorse anyway before commenting on Jo being late for work again, who is taking Sarah to playgroup. At Home Farm Kelly wants to do something but Jimmy tells her he has something very important to do today. At Mill Cottage Gray tells Hyde about Hari buying the horse and assures her that he didn't give him any money. They agree that they are dying to tell people about her pregnancy. Perdy is looking forward to seeing Rosemary's face, but Gray thinks it will completely change the way Rosemary feels. Perdy says it won't change the way she feels about her, then reminds him she wants no-one to know until she is past twelve weeks. Jimmy tells his brothers that he is calling a shareholders meeting this afternoon, including Carrie, as Scarlett's proxy. He wants to make Carrie a director in the company in case they get sent to prison. Neither Matthew or Carl are very happy but he tells them to think of the alternative, referring to Rosemary. Matthew is sure that they won't be going to prison. In the Shop flat, Viv Viv is trying to decide on godparents for Cathy and Heath. Bob says he doesn't care how they are shared out provided they don't have Kelly. Viv says it'll be hard to come up with three godmothers without her but Bob reminds her that she wouldn't let him have Eddie. At Home Farm, Kelly overhears Carl and Matthew discussing the 'proposal' and misunderstands. She is excited. At the Vets surgery Paddy is suprised Hari has bought a racehorse and comments how expensive it must have been. He thinks he needs his head examining. Hari admits that he made the horses injuries sound worse than they were to get the owner to sell. Paddy says he is bringing the practice into disrepute. Hari replies that he will be so rich it won't matter. Jo calls out to Hari and tells him she found a blank stub in the chequebook. Hari tells her to leave the books and he'll sort them out later. She replies that Paddy asked her to do them. He then brings up her lateness again and suggests if she is finding it so difficult she shouldn't work there at all, before firing her. Jo says she hated the job anyway. Bob comes into the B&B and after making sure Eddie isn't around asks Terry if he wants to be a godfather. Terry says he'd be chuffed. Terry wonders why Eddie isn't a godfather. Bob says that there's been a lot of competition, but they definitely want Terry. In Café Hope, Viv asks Donna and Emily to be godmothers. They both gladly accept. Donna says Marlon would love to be a godparent, so Viv agrees that he can be too, even though they are awash with godfathers already! Paddy thinks Hari should have discussed firing Jo with him first, and at least let her serve out her notice. Now they've got to pay her in lieu and find a new receptionist. Hari takes another look in the chequebook. At Home Farm Kelly checks herself in the mirror, then looks excitedly at her ring finger. In the grounds, Jimmy is explaining to Carrie why he is making the offer. Carrie says she doesn't know anything about runnig a company but Jimmy says Dean Morris would take care of the day to day running of the company, and that her role would be to keep Rosemary's mits of their assets. Carrie says it sounds like she needs danger money. Jimmy says she'll get a salary like everyone else. When she relaises that is on top of Scarlett's dividends she comments that Jimmy must be barmy, or desperate. At Pear Tree Cottage Kelly turns up for the meeting and as they question why she says they don't have to pretend and she knows what Jimmy's got up his sleeve. Matthew and Carl laugh and say they are there for a shareholders meeting. Kelly says she thought that was just a cover and then Jimmy arrives with Carrie. Kelly realises she's made a mistake and leaves, embarrassed and upset. Part 2 At Home Farm stables, Hari is showing Louise his investment. When she finds out he bought it all by himself she wonders where he got the money. Grayson says he was wondering the same thing. Hari walks away with Louise sggesting to her that they talk about it later. At Pear Tree Cottage the meeting is underway. Jimmy says they should give Carrie a special responsibility. Carrie suggests company ethics. She says that she isn't interested but turned up to see if there were any other candidates that she might not approve of. As Matthew gets angre she questions why she would want to sit squabbling with them. Jimmy wants her on board before the trial so that she can start learning about the business and be able to look after Scarlett's interests, and theirs too. Matthew wonders why they should trust a woman they hardly know to run their company, but Carl qeustions who else are they going to trust. In Café Hope, Kelly is feeling miserable so Viv invites her to be a godmother to Cathy. At the meeting, Matthew says they are being defeatist, but Carl is fed up and wants it put to the vote. Carl reluctantly agrees to the vote and Jimmy welcomes Carrie on board. She reminds him that she hasn't agreed yet. She tells them she needs time to think. In the Post Office, Viv asks Paddy to be a godfather. If it wasn't for him the twins might not be there. Jo comes in and Paddy enquires what went on between her and Hari. He suggests she could come back when Sarah is a bit older, but Jo says it was hardly her dream job anyway, nor her his dream receptionist, and that there are no hard feelings. As Paddy exits Eddie rushes over to Bob who is unloading the car. Paddy tells Bob that Viv has invited him to be god-dad. Eddie says 'snap'. Bob feels uncomfortable. In the Woolpack Grayson orders champagne to celebrate with Hari. While Kelly and Eddie hold the twins in the cafe, in the shop Bob admits to Viv that he asked Eddie to be a godfather a couple of days ago and that she'll have to ditch Paddy. Entering the shop he says they could ditch Terry instead as he wouldn't mind. Kelly takes a call from Jimmy who wants to see her. As she gives Cathy back to Viv she says "say goodbye to your godmother". Bob wonders how many godparents they actually have. Viv says the more the merrier, and agrees to having Eddie. Bob thinks they are overdoing it but Viv says it will be the christening of the year, and who cares what Ashley thinks! By the Footbridge Jimmy tells Kelly he thinks Carrie will join the board. He can see something is on her mind. She admits that she thought Jimmy was going to ask her to marry him. He laughs and tells her the reason he is laughing is because he has been wanting to ask her. He then gets a ring out of his pocket. She excitedly tells him to get down on one knee. Jimmy does so, but the ring slips out of hs hand, and bounces off the bridge into the stream. Kelly cals him a klutz when he admits it was a real diamond. In the Woolpack Matthew says to Carl that if Carrie accepts the proposal she'll be out of her league. Paddy enters and wonders what the champagne is in aid of. He thinks it is a waste of champagne and says there is a million to one chance of buying a winner. Hari says that someone's got to be that one in a million. Jimmy is searching the stream. She thinks he should leave it as he is turning blue. Jimmy says the ring is worth £20,000, so Kelly comes in with him. In the Woolpack gents toilets, Grayson enters tells Hari his suspicions that he used the vets practice bank account to pay for the horse. Hari suggests that Grayson stay involved in an advisory role. Grayson observes that it is the price of silence. Hari agrees that it is something like that. Grayson remarks that that's not a bad name for a horse as he exits. Kelly is riding piggy back as Jimmy searches the stream. She suddenly squeals that she can see it. As he fishes it out he calls it "My precious"! Back on dry land she puts the ring on. He says that he is supposed to do that, but she says she isn't risking it and that the answer is 'yes' by the way. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday